


Our Little Secret

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Daddy Jared, Dom/sub, Fanart, Harness, Kink, Leather, M/M, NSFW Art, Rubber, spn_masquerade, twink jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy!Jared and his twink submissive, Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> My fifth and final fill for this round of [spn_masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com) for the prompt:
> 
> _[Do whatever you want, as long as it’s BDSM and J2 are the people! Don’t care which J is bottom/sub. Go crazy.](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/7665.html?thread=2522609) _
> 
> I still want to color this at some point…
> 
> [reblog on tumblr](http://diabolicalgrin.tumblr.com/post/141970453963/our-little-secret-my-fifth-and-final-fill-for)


End file.
